Daughter?
by Wolfwoods
Summary: Daughter? How could he have a daughter, that I didn't know about"rnHer name is Lara. She is a mysterious beauty, that just arrived in Tokyo and yerns for Battosai's life. rn"As much as you don't want to believe it, it's true. I am his daughter."
1. Default Chapter

Daughter?

A young girl at the age of 17 entered the streets of Tokyo in the Meiji era.

"Where are you Battosai?"

"Stupid Kaoru." Sanosuke moaned, "Expecting me to eat HER cooking. I mean is it my fault, it taste like-" He stopped when her saw a man thrown out of the restaurant ahead of him, and landed hard on the ground.

"Why you lousy, pervert!" A voice said out from the restaurant. Them the girl came out of the restaurant. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes almost on fire.

"I seriously hope that that is not the usual way you confront a woman." Her face was red with anger as she reached behind her and grabbed her staff.

The man on the ground moaned and rubbed his cheek that had a handprint on it.

"Jeez, lady. What is your problem?" He asked.

The girl tightened her grip on her staff, "My problem? You're the one who came across my behind, with your hand!"

By that a crowd of people surround the two to watch.

"I was just signaling that I liked you, and maybe ask you if you wanted to go out for some sake." The man pleaded.

The girl lowered her staff and smiled, "Really? Well then you should have just asked." She held out a hand to him, "Here I'll help you up." The man relaxed, grabbed her hand and stood up.

"So you will go out with me?" The man asked.

The girl grinned and swung her staff at him. It hit him in the stomach sending him flying into a wall.

"No thanks." The girl replied.

"Wow, that girl has some serious skills." Sanosuke thought.

"Step aside, step aside." A policeman yelled pushing the crowd out of the way for him and his comrades. After hearing all the commotion. They looked over to the girl standing confidently and somewhat amused looking at the man she had just beaten up.

"Hey girl!" One of them yelled.

"Hm?" The girl answered looking over at the police.

All of them put their hands on their sword's handle, "You are under arrested for disturbing the peace. Come quietly or we will be forced to hurt you."

"Disturbing the peace? I was his fault, arrest him." The girl said nodding her head over to the unconscious man, "About the whole hurting thing I'm busy so I don't have time to play with you guys." She turned around walking in the direction of Sanosuke. With her staff still in her hand.

One of the men drew his sword and ran towards her, "You stupid wench!" He directed his blade, so it would piece through her back.

"Watch out!" Sanosuke yelled about to run to her aid. But before he got there, as quick as a flash the girl turned around and smacked the man in the nose with the side of her staff. Causing it to bleed.

"Ooowww! Uh, you son of a bi-"

The girl sneaked up behind him, "There are children in this area. I wouldn't wan them to learn any bad habit from you and your associates, so I suggest you leave before some one gets hurt." She then smiled.

The other policemen were enraged and drew their swords as well.

"Surround her!" One of them yelled. They followed their orders and surrounded her. 14 men stood around her.

"Aww, come on guys. I'm busy, so can we please just let bygones be bygones?" She asked innocently, but had no effect on the men. The all just attacked.

"Hey that's not fair. 14 to 1, is cheating." Sanosuke said jumping into the fight.

The mysterious girl had already taken out three, but then one sneaked behind her and was about to attack but was stopped with Sanosuke punching him in the face. The girl turned around to see the man who came to her aid, but then the men surrounded both of them. Then they were back to back.

"Well aren't you, my knight in shinning armor. Mr. Prince charming." The girl smirked.

"Hey you needed help. That guy would have taken you out, and it's a prince's job to help the damsel in distress." Sanosuke snickered back.

"Okay, fine I appreciate it. I'll buy you a drink sometime. But what are we going to do about these guys?"

"We can make a game of it. The one who beats the most wins."

"Your on, Mr. Prince Charming, but are you sure you can handle them?" The girl teased.

"I'll be fine worry about yourself."

"Alright, ready.

"Set!"

"Go!" They both said in unison.


	2. Lara

It only took a couple of seconds for Sanosuke and his new 'friend' to defeat the policeman. To Sanosuke's surprise the girl really knew how to fight and her speed was incredible.

"I think we tied." The mysterious girl said almost disappointed.

"Sannosuke grinned, "Keh, yeah right, I won and you know it."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Prince Charming." She smirked, taking her staff and placing it in a strap behind her back.

"I have a name, it's Sannosuke."

"Nice to meet you Sannosuke, I'm Lara-"

"SANO!" A voice yelled from behind them, it was Kaoru, "Why didn't you eat my food?" Kaoru asked angrily walking up to him.

"You know why, it tastes horrible." Sannosuke replied.

Kaoru's face turned red in frustration, "Then don't always come to my dojo only hoping to be feed!" She pulled out her wooden practice stick and pointed it at Sannosuke.

"Well it was nice to meet you Lara, but I have to go." Sannosuke turned around and began to run back home.

Kaoru chased after him, "Sannosuke Sagara, you get back here!"

Lara's head jerked up and she turned around in the direction that they ran off, "Sagara?" Once she turned around she couldn't find them, they must have slipped off into the crowd.

"Dang it, oh well I have to get back to work anyway." Lara shrugged and walked down the streets of Tokyo.

The next morning...

"Miss Kaoru it's time to wake up, that it is." Kenshin said opening the door to her room. Kaoru shifted in her bed.

"Miss Kaoru you need to get up. You slept in longer than you should already." Kenshin repeated walking in to her room and tapping her on the head.

Kaoru lifted her head, "Alright, I'm up." She got up as Kenshin left her room and got dressed.

"Stupid Sano, it's his fault for making me chase him all night." Kaoru clenched her fist and walked towards the kitchen, "The next time I see him…I'll give him something to really be scared of."

"Like your face?" An obnoxious voice asked from behind her.

"Ya…hi...KO!" Kaoru yelled turning around and facing a little kid with brown spiky hair, "Your so lucky I even let you stay here, you little brat!"

"I'm not little!" Yahiko protested.

"Sure you're not." Kaoru said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Kenshin was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, when Kaoru and Yahiko entered still bickering.

The red headed man turned around and sighed, "Fighting again I see. A stranger would swear you were brother and sister, that they would."

"Shut up, Kenshin!" They both yelled in unison. All the sudden someone knocked on the gate outside, Kenshin went to answer it, when he opened the large gate a tall am in a blue police suit stood in the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Good morning Saito, how may I help you?" Kenshin asked greeting him.


	3. Murder Scene

"Good Morning Saito, how may I help you?" Kenshin greeted the man. Saito took the cigarette out of his mouth, threw to the ground and stepped on it with his shoe.

Yahiko came running out of the house, trying to escape Kaoru, "Hey look its Saito." He said. Kaoru came chasing out of the house and whapped Yahiko on the head.

"Ooowww!" He whined, "What did you do that for, ugly?"

Kaoru whapped him again, "Be respectful to your sensei. Hey is that Saito?" She said looking over to the gate.

"Isn't that what I just said."

"Shut it, little appetence."

Yahiko face turned red, "Little!?"

The policeman raised a brow at the young woman and the little kids bickering, "God, how do you live in this house? Anyway I came to ask you a few questions."

Kenshin smiled, "Ok, why don't you come in and have some tea?" He said stepping out of the way to let Saito in.

Yahiko and Kaoru followed Kenshin and Saito into the living room. Kaoru served the tea but as usual Saito refused. While Kenshin sat Saito stood up and leaned against the wooden walls.

"Have you ever heard of Jerui Urushia?" Saito asked crossing his arms.

"Wasn't he a general for the Revolution in Shinshu?" Kenshin replied.

"Yeah he was, but last night he was murdered."

Kenshin's eye twitched slightly, "Wasn't he supposed to be strictly under watch by the Meigi government? Any general who participated in the Revolution are protected for life, to prevent any plots of revenge."

Saito smirked, "Well obviously it didn't work. What's weird is only he was killed, but the guards guarding him were merely knocked unconscious." Saito reached in his pocket and brought out his small notebook, "And the only descriptions of the culprit the idiots could think of were; a man at least six-foot-one, long hair pulled up in a pony tall and very skilled with a sword, sound familiar?"

Kaoru slammed her hand on the floor, "Don't tell me you suspect Kenshin!"

Saito returned the notebook back into his pocket, "Please, seems the Battosai has lost his killing abilities. Also there is the fact that the weapon used to kill Jerui was not a sword."

"What do you mean not a sword?" Yahiko asked.

"You see when a sword cuts through anything, it always leaves ridges but in his case the blade didn't leave ridges. No it was done with a thinner blade, but still a strong one. It was the cleansed cut I have ever seen."

"Hm. Saito if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to see the scene for myself. Maybe I could be of some assistance." Kenshin replied.

"Sure why not but I have a pretty good idea of who it was so you wouldn't be much help." Saito answered.

"Well if you have a good idea on who it is then why don't you arrest him?" Yahiko asked.

Saito sighed, "Sees how much children know. The law is the law kid, I can't just go arresting people. Says the 'People's Rights' thing and nothing has confirmed yet."

"I'm not a kid." Yahiko exclaimed.

"Save it, if you want to come lets go." Saito left and began to walk towards the gate, Kenshin followed.

Kaoru ran after them, "Don't get him into any trouble." She yelled.

Kenshin waved back, "Don't worry I'll take care of him."

They both walked on the paths that lead to the market area.

"I was talking about you, Kenshin." Kaoru thought.

Hi everyone what's up? I'm interested in hearing who you guys think the daughter's father is. And who you hope it is. This won't change where I'm going with this but just checking.


	4. Violent Study

"So who do you think the culprit?" Kenshin asked trying to keep up with Saito's pace.

"It's none of your concern, when I know for sure I will take care of it."

Saito and Kenshin walked through the market area. They stopped when a man approached them.

"Saito sir," The man bowed, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem."

"What kind of problem? And what happened to your face?" Saito asked looking at the man's black eye.

"That's part of the problem. Yesterday, there was an incident with two citizens and some of the police officers that patrol around this area, but to sum it all up they beat the crap out of us."

"What the hell is the world coming to?" What happened to placing an order of law in this country?" Saito placed a hand on his face in embarrassment, "Anyway, who were they?"

"A man about 6.6, brown hair with a 'bad' symbol on his shirt,"

"Really?" Saito asked looking at Kenshin, who shrugged back.

"Yes sir and a… woman about 6 feet with brown hair and a staff latched to her back."

"Damn it, what is s-… never mind, I'll take care of it."

A few minutes later, Saito and Kenshin arrived at the scene. Many guards stood outside the gate of a large mansion. All of them saluted Saito once he approached, and then opened the gate. Saito and Kenshin stepped into the oak mansion. Areas on the floor were mark with paint all over the place.

"What do the paint marks mean?" Kenshin asked kneeling down to one of them.

"Places were the bodyguards were attacked." Saito answered, "But you didn't come here to look at that. Jerui was murdered in his study, over here."

Kenshin followed him into a small room, were a man sat lifelessly in the chair at the desk. His throat was slit, his suit was stained with blood and he had multiple stab wounds on his chest.

"The violent approach," Kenshin noted, "I've seen this technique only once, and was done by the Shinsengumi."

"Yes that's how it was so easy to track the murderer. Many of the Shinsengumi were killed in the revolution and even if they were alive more than half of them would be too old to hold such a heavy weapon." Saito replied, "There's only one that comes to mind that is young enough."

"But Saito aren't you a member of the Shinsengumi? Your pretty old yourself and your able to carry a sword."

"I'm only 42." Saito snapped glaring at Kenshin, "Anyway are you done?"

Kenshin nodded and followed Saito out of the room.


	5. Reunion At Tai's

An: Ok, I changed the age of Saito because I did research and I said that Saito was too old. Ne ways, Sorry it took so long to update and I hope you enjoy.

"I'm only 36," Saito snapped glaring at Kenshin, "Anyway are you done?" Kenshin nodded and followed Saito out of the room.  
Back at the dojo…  
"Kenshin, your back." Kaoru replied running to him, "Did you find anything out?"  
"Not really miss Kaoru." Kenshin answered, "Like Saito said he already has a lead."  
"Well that's good. Now you don't have to worry about anything." Kaoru exclaimed, "Right Kenshin?"  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said with a little hesitation.  
"HEY UGLY!" Yahiko called out, "I'm hungry."  
Kaoru face turned red in frustration, "Why don't you eat something?"  
"There's nothing in this house!" Yahiko replied in a 'duh' voice.  
Kenshin smiled at the two, "Why don't we go out to eat?"  
"That sounds great!" Sanosuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
Kaoru grunted, "No way! I'm not going to buy you lunch again, you still haven't paid me back for last time."  
10 minutes later, at Tai's Hot Pot…  
"I can't believe I'm paying for you." Kaoru whined bringing out her small purse. Sanosuke smiled an evil grin.  
"We'll good morning you guys." Tai said walking up to their booth, "The usual right?" Kenshin replied with a nod, Tai smiled back and lift.  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen…  
A young woman slipped on an apron, "Thanks again for giving me a job Tai."  
"No problem Lara. We needed a new waitress anyway," Tai grabbed a large pot of soup and gave it to Lara, "All right lets see what you got."  
Lara spotted the booth and saw Sanosuke sitting down, she walked anxiously to him, "Sanosuke?"  
Sanosuke turned to Lara, "Hey, what's up? What are you doing here?"  
"The manager here, Tai gave me a job." Lara answered smiling a little.  
Kaoru nudged Sano in the side, "Who's this?"  
"Sano got a girlfriend!" Yahiko taunted, followed by a whack in the head.  
"Shut up, we met yesterday." Sanosuke exclaimed, "ANYWAY, these are my friends, that's Kaoru, that's Yahiko," Sanosuke then turned to Kenshin, "And this is Kenshin."  
Lara turned to Kenshin and her smile faded, "Nice to meet you." She paused, tightened her grip on the pot and bowed. Kenshin noticed but smiled back, "You too, miss?"  
"Lara." She snapped back as she set down the pot, "Well anyway, I better get back to work."  
"Wait, you can stay if you want to." Sanosuke said standing up.  
"No it's okay." Lara walked away, she passed another booth when a hand came across her bottom. She immediately reacted with a punch to the man's face. A tooth flew out and bounced off the wall. Once again Lara stomped off turning into the kitchen. The wounded man sat, crawled up in a ball holding a hand over his bleeding mouth.  
"It's your own fault man. You shouldn't have touched her." Sanosuke smirked as he sat down. He looked as his friends and began to crack up. They completely froze looking bewildered.  
"Wow, I want to be like that." Yahiko replied, "Maybe I should ask her to be my sensei."  
"Not so fast Yahiko, if you want a place to stay you'll shut your mouth." Kaoru warned, "I must admit she is pretty strong, but any girl can be tough if they're pushed to hard."  
Kenshin fake smiled, "As true as that maybe, I think she has some power of her own."  
"Oh yeah! Yesterday, she totally clobbered about 6 policeman." Sanosuke blurted.  
"Oh, so it was you. Saito mentioned something that happened yesterday, two people attacked 12 policeman."  
Sanosuke slammed a hand on the table, "We didn't attack them, they attacked us!"  
Kaoru raised a brow, "Really? And you never start fights on your own?"  
"Alright you want to know how it happened? Fine I'll tell." Sanosuke explained the story.  
"Excuse me, Tai." Lara replied hanging up her apron.  
"Yeah?"  
Lara stood staring at the wall, "D-do you know anything about Kenshin?"  
"Oh, sir Ken? He's one of nicest guys in Tokyo." Lara clenched her fist, "He has done a lot of things to help the people of live her. Come to think of it, all of them have. Kaoru, Sano, Kenshin even little Yahiko… or he tries anyway." Tai answered with a little laugh.  
"Kenshin… I assume Kenshin is Kenshin Himura."  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Tai turned to Lara but she was gone, "Huh, that girl is a strange one."  
"So, that's it." Sanosuke finished slurping up the last of his sake.  
"Remember Sano, they were just doing their jobs." Kenshin replied with one of his stupid smiles.  
"Your too much of a softie." Sanosuke said reaching over the table and giving Kenshin a nuggy.  
"ORO!"  
"Here ya'll are, your bill." Sanosuke slouched down trying to hide, "And you Sanosuke have yet to pay your bill."  
Sanosuke sweat dropped, "Well, ya know…. Kaoru."  
"Nuh uh, your on your own."  
"Come on Tai, give me a break."  
Tai sighed, " Fine, I'll scratch it this time."  
Sanosuke stood up and stretched out his arms, "Ahhh, so is Lara still here?"  
Kaoru smacked Sanosuke in the back of the head, "Why? Do you two have any plans?"  
"Of course not! I just, see she owes me a drink." He blushed a little, "Anyway, Tai is she here?"  
"No, sorry she left about 5 minutes ago. You might be able to catch her. I think she was heading towards the police station."  
Sanosuke jumped over the table, "Alright I'll see you guys later!" He ran out of the restaurant, "Lets see, police station? This way." Sanosuke headed down the busy streets of Tokyo. Running into people along the way, "Excuse me, coming through!"


	6. Daughter To Whom?

(Hello everyone, sorry this one took so long. Well i made this one reallylong. I'm thinking of doing this to all my stories, but this one took about 3 - 4 weeks. Well anyway, hope you enjoy+ don't forget to review.)

6: Daughter To Whom

"_The Police Station? What the hell is she doing going there for?"_ Sanosuke thought running through the crowd of people.

Lara knocked on the office door, "Hello?" There was no answer, she hesitated for a moment, _"If he's not here, where else would he be?"_ Again she knocked…no answer. Sighing she placed her hand on the knob, twisted it and pushed the door open, "Hello?" She called standing in the doorway, glancing into the dark room.

"Come in." A stern, husky voice said. Lara stepped forward and while closing the door causing it to make a chilling squeak as it closed shut.

Turning to where she heard the voice, she found a man sitting behind a desk, "And here I thought your journey here would be quiet and unnoticed, but I hear you took out a couple of guards today." The man sitting at the desk took a deep breath and exhaled a cloud of smoke onto Lara, "Not only that, but I hear that you encountered a Sagara, today."

Lara stuck out her tongue in a teasing fashion, "Yeah, Sanosuke. I was surprised to see that there even was a survivor of the Seikihotai. I figured that all of the Seikihotai were murdered by Jerui Urushia and the rest of those imperialists."

"Careful, you're in the presence of an imperialist. I suggest that you bite your tongue."

She collapsed onto a chair, "I know, I wasn't calling names, relax sensei. Your always so serious…."

"If I'm not mistaken you were just as serious before you came here…. and I told you to not to call me sensei in public."

Lara gritted her teeth, "What? Are you ashamed of me? I bet it's because I'm the only girl apprentice you've ever had, am I right?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "Your just like every other man in this whole town."

"Believe me if I was ashamed of you, you wouldn't even be in this room. I wish you'd be more serious, the way your acting it's like you've forgotten what you came here to do."

She relaxed her back upon the chair. Lara dropped her chin onto her chest as her bangs covered her eyes, "Forgive me sensei, it's just that I…. I saw him today…. and I…."

The man's mouth opened slightly as he smothered his cigarette, "Not what you were expecting, was it? Seeing him like he is now. Never would have guessed that it was him?"

"No I knew it was him, his face, his aura, his scent… unmistakable. But it just confused me that such a man was around other people and that they weren't afraid." Lara lifted her shaking hands to her side, unlatching her staff and grasping it tight. Quivering as she spoke, "You have no idea how hard it was to try to control myself. As mush as I did, I think he suspected something. I-I hate this…." She placed her other hand over her eyes. Saito stood up and walked to her chair, "You're stronger than that," He placed his hand over her's, causing her to loosen her grip on her 'Shinkiro', "If you weren't I would never have allowed you to join the Shinsengumi."

"I think you're the only one who thinks that." Her breathing calmed as he lifted his hand, _"I'm not that strong." _

Sanosuke finally reached the police station gasping for air, "Damn it, I don't remember this place being so far away. Why did she want to come here?" _"Wait, why do I care?" _His face flusteredslightly, _"NO, because she owes me a drink. I always keep tabs on people." _The door of the station slid open, "Sanosuke?" Sano looked up, eyes widened, "Lara?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sanosuke blushed, _"No, bad thoughts." _

"Oh I see…" Lara held out her hand and smiled warmly that caused Sano to blush even more, "I believe I owe you a drink. Come on, let's go."

Sanosuke and Lara sat at the bar area of the Sanosuke took a shot of sake, "Ahh, that's good stuff!" He shouted in delight. He set down the cup and poured another. He looked over at his new acquaintance, she was staring down into her cup, "You know, I can't figure you out."

She lifted her head and gave him an awkward smile, "What do you mean?"

He took another shot, "Well, your so talented but you don't seem like the kind of person who enjoys fighting."

She scratched her head, "Yeah well…Before, I only fought to protect myself but I might as well enjoy it, right?" She poured herself some sake and drank it. It was sweet, too sweet for her taste, she coughed, "Okay now it's my turn, did you know a Sozo Sagara?"

"Yeah I did, I was part of the Sekihotai army, but how-?"

"Your last name gave it away, you're not his son though are you? So what is you relationship with him?"

"He was like a father to me, he was Captain Sagara…" He cocked his head behind him, "That's why I wear the symbol for 'Bad' on my back. To remind myself of the Seikihotai." He turned his head to Lara, "Did you know him?"

She gaze fell to her sake, _What do I say? The truth... _

"Lara make sure you keep a low profile, if you ever hope to get close to **him**…" The voice of her sensei rang through her head, "Y-yes." She finally spoke, "He- he was my…father."

Sanosuke's eyes widened as his sake fell to the floor and shattered into thousands of pieces. His hands began to shake as he lifted them up to her shoulders, "Lara Sagara…" He grasped his hands over her thin shoulders, "That is your name?" His eyes burned into hers. Wanting it to be true, wanting to still have some part of his captain left in this world, "Is it!" She wanted to look away but his glare held her even more securely than his arms. Finally she spoke with her voice calm and almost silent, "Yes, that is my name Lara Kazusanosuke… Sagara." Sanosuke loosened his grip. His muscular arms feel to his side, along with his chin falling to his chest. His whole body gave out, falling into her. Almost knocking her off her stool, it happened so fast she had no time to move. "Sanosuke?" She replied trying to lift him off of her but his weight was overpowering her. She kept trying, "Sanosuke. Get off, you're heavy." Lara continued to squirm but stopped after she heard the words that left Sanosuke's mouth…

"_Captain Sagara…" _

It was very faint, but she could hear it. Her heart froze, and a cold stinging sensation was sent through her body. She put her hands to his chest and pushed as hard as she could. She finally got him off and leaned him up against the bar. Lara sighed in exhaustion, "Sanosuke?" She poked him, "Wake up." She pouted and drummed her fingernails on the bar, _"Now what do I do?" _She glared over at the unconscious Sanosuke, _"Idiot." _

Lara looked up, Tai was smiling at her, "Are ya'll done?" Lara pointed over to Sanosuke, "Yeah, he's done. He fainted, I think."

"Oh my." Tai picked up the bottles of sake and wiped the bar down, "Are you coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Lara stretched, "Well I'm going home." She stood up and laid a couple of coins on the table.

"Wait, what about Sanosuke?"

Lara froze, "Umm, well he'll eventually get up right?"

Tai frowned, "Well you could at least take him home."

"I don't know where he lives."

"Just take him to Kaoru's place, she'll take care of him."

Lara picked up one of Sanosuke's arms and swung it over her shoulder, she tried to stand him up. _"Heavy…" _She wrapped her other arm around his waist, and finally got balanced, "Alright, where is this dojo?"

_"Why does he have to be so damn heavy?" _Lara whined practically limping her way to Kaoru's dojo. She looked over to the man slung over her shoulder, the spiky haired idiot was snoring. She sighed looking up at the gate before her, it read: **_Kamiya-Kashin Ryo_**. "Finally," With her other hand she knocked heavily on the wooden door, "Excuse me, I believe Kamiya Kaoru live here. I have a friend of hers out here, hello!" She waited for a reply that never came. Instead, the gate creaked open. Kaoru stood in front of Lara, looking as if she had just woke up, "What are you doing here so late?" Kaoru noticed the man over Lara's shoulder, "Is that Sanosuke?"

"Yes, sorry to come here so late, but I didn't know what to do with him." Lara shrugged, "So do you have someplace I could drop him off. He is really heavy."

Kaoru quickly opened the gate, "I'm sorry, this way." She led her guest through the house as quietly as possible to one of the guest rooms, "You can just leave him here, we'll just have to deal with him in the morning I guess." Lara dropped Sanosuke to the floor, not to gently.

He did not stir, "Jeez he can sleep through everything." Lara popped her neck and stretched her arms, "I am sorry for having to wake you." She stepped out of the room and started to head towards the gate.

"No it's alright, if we have to blame someone we'll just blame him. Hey, we have an extra room if you'd like to stay."

"Thank you but I can't, but I plan to come by later to check up on Sanosuke." Lara turned to Kaoru, "I hope that we can become friends, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru smiled back and headed back to her own room.

Lara roamed the dark streets of Tokyo with a heavy mind. Ignoring the cold breeze that brushed up against her body, and the man that was able to sneak up on her.

"So, you've decided to disguise yourself as the daughter of Sozo Sagara." The voice was familiar and cold, "Fooling others, that's not very lady like you know."

Lara stopped and turned around, "And were you not the one who instructed me to do so?" The man was leaned up against the brick wall next to her. Saito….

With a cigarette in his hand as usual, "And what will you do when they realize your not who you said you were? It might hurt them, learning that the real Lara Kazusanosuke Sagara, died almost 4 years ago." Lara turned away, "You might regret it…"

She turned her eyes back to her sensei, "The only thing I regret in this world… is having the same blood as that monster." Her amber eyes burned into his, "Understood?"

Saito grinned and stood up straight, "Good, I would hate to think that you were back down now."

Lara walked past him, her shoulder briefly brushing against his, "I will not, not until I'm finished here."

oh scary... please stay tuned, many more twistes + turns still to come.


End file.
